This invention relates to a fence post protector and more particularly to a fence post protector which mounts at the base of the fence post.
A fence has both utility and decorative capabilities. That is to say, a fence can offer either a protective or utilitarian purpose, or provide an appropriate aesthetic appearance. In the best of circumstances, a fence may provide both protection and an appropriate aesthetic appearance.
As protective manner, a fence may keep domestic animals contained. It may also serve as a defensive mechanism against wild animals, whether to contain the wild animals in a specific place, or to keep them out.
However, a major problem with a fence is keeping the base of the fence post clear of vegetation. More particularly, it is desirable to avoid the growth of the vegetation around and at the base of the fence post. Such vegetation is difficult to cut or otherwise remove from the base of the fence post. Yet, this vegetation must be trimmed or otherwise removed, in order to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance with the fence.
Even the power trimming devices used in lawn care do not overcome all of the difficulties of trimming vegetation around the base of the fence post. Power blades break on a fence post. Line trimmers cannot always get good access to cut the grass or other vegetation around the fence post.
Such power trimmers also strike the base of the fence posts and cause damage thereto. If the damage becomes severe, the fence post must be replaced. Such replacement is expensive and time-consuming. Yet there is no satisfactory method to replace the power trimming devices.
Furthermore, water may gather or accumulate around the base the fence post. Such a concentration of water can cause damage that the fence post at the base, just as the power trimmer does. Clearly, the water can also damage the foundation into which the fence posts set. Thus, it is desirable to prevent water from gathering at the base of the fence post.
Additionally, trimming around the fence posts is a two-sided operation. One must trim first along one side of the fence, such as trimming outside of the fence and the post. Then the procedure must be repeated on the other side or inside of the fence and the post. Such difficulties are a major problem.
Among the many objectives of this invention is the provision of an article adapted to fit around a fence post at ground level.
A further objective of this invention is to provide an article adapted to cover an area around the base of a fence post.
A still further objective of this invention is to provide an article adapted to prevent growth of vegetation around the base of a fence post.
These and other objectives of the invention (which other objectives become clear by consideration of the specification, claims and drawings as a whole) are met by providing a fence post protector having a first substantially flat piece, and a second substantially flat piece, being combinable in order to form an opening therebetween, with the opening adapted to receive a fence post and a releasable fastener oppositely disposed from movably joined position.